Good Po
Good Po is the name given to the embodiment of Po's good nature, created from the separation from his evil counterpart by the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. He appeared in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness in the episode "Bad Po". Biography ''Legends of Awesomeness'' Good Po was created as the result of regular Po staring into the Mystical Mirror of Yin and Yang. While dusting the various kung fu artifacts, Po gave in to temptation and opened the closet where the mirror was kept. As he stared into his reflection, the mirror's power took effect and the panda was split into two halves, with a blue ghostly form of Bad Po being sucked into the mirror, leaving Good Po standing in the place of the regular Po. Unaware of what had happened, Good Po walked away, and Bad Po emerged from the closet a few seconds later. Good Po spent the afternoon trying to be helpful and kind to his friends. However, the Furious Five were perplexed by his unusual behavior, and their confusion turned to annoyance when Po's sensitivity and cluelessness got in the way of their attempts to fight Fung and his croc bandits. In the meantime, Bad Po caused havoc all over the Valley, and Good Po ended up taking the blame for everything that happened, much to his confusion. Good Po eventually came across Bad Po and realized what had happened with the mirror. They also found out that whenever Good Po got hurt, Bad Po would feel his pain. In order to keep Good Po out of trouble, Bad Po tricked his gullible counterpart into getting locked in the Ancient Locking Stocks. He later kidnapped Shifu and placed him in the stocks next to Good Po when he figured out what was going on. Good Po and Shifu eventually managed to escape and informed the Furious Five of what had happened. The warriors came up with a plan to get Bad Po to look into the mirror in order to rejoin the two halves before sunset, otherwise the separation would become permanent. When Bad Po returned to the palace after causing chaos in the village with the croc bandits, the Five proceeded to fight him. Shifu informed his students that the separation would also become permanent if the mirror was broken. On hearing this, Bad Po took it upon himself to try and destroy the mirror, and a furious battle ensued between Bad Po and the Five as they attempted to get him to look into the mirror. Bad Po was winning the battle, but then Good Po remembered their pain connection, and beat himself up until Bad Po was weakened enough for Tigress and Monkey to grab his arms while Crane held the mirror in front of him. However, as Mantis was slowly prying open his eyes, Bad Po suddenly swung his body and kicked the mirror, smashing it to pieces. Bad Po gloated over his apparent victory, but then Good Po suddenly held up another mirror in front of him; the mirror the Five had been using had been a replica. Caught off-guard, Bad Po saw his reflection in the mirror, and the two halves were subsequently rejoined. Personality As the polar opposite of Bad Po, Good Po was good-natured, compassionate, and overly sensitive. He also had a habit of giving random compliments, such as when looking for Fung and the bandits, Good Po unexpectedly complimented Tigress on her fur, which perplexed her. Gallery GoodPo&BadPo.jpg|Good Po with Bad Po Category:Heroes Category:Twins Category:Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Giant pandas